


Beran

by venomPunk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomPunk/pseuds/venomPunk





	Beran

John třískl dveřmi a seběhl po schodech ve snaze vyhnout se paní Hudsonové.   
Sherlock ho znovu vytočil k nepříčetnosti,  a on neměl náladu na otázky. Na posledním schodu se zastavil.  
V poslední chvíli se před jeho rozhodnutí vypadnout do hospody vkodrcala jeho soudnost.  
Pojal jakési podezření.  
Sherlock ho vytáčel neustále i těmi nejmenšími detaily a on si začínal myslet, že to dělá schválně, že to má všecho dokonale přepočítané.  
Pokud ano, _proč?_  
Proč by někdo nechával srážet mlíko na lince? Proč by někdo až obsesivně udržoval nepořádek v obýváku?  
_Provokace._  
S každou další vrstvou prachu, s každou další dementní _otázkou k současnému světu_ se Johnův doutnák zkracoval. Začínal mít podezření, že to není kvůli tomu, že se detektiv nudil.  
Náhle se rozhodl pro _tu druhou možnost_ a usmál se pro sebe.

_Jako malej._

Vyběhl po schodech zpátky a rozrazil dveře, které předtím tak vehementně zabouchl.  Sherlock se otočil s notovým partem v ruce až jeho modrý župan zavířil, pozvedl obočí v překvapení. Chtěl něco namítnout, ale to už byl John při něm. Na sekundu - _na kratičký moment –_ měl dojem, že zahlédl v jeho ledově modrých očích vítězství, předtím, než je nahradilo _poznání_ Johnových záměrů.

John nezaváhal ani na chvíli. Strhl mu z kostnatých ramen domácí oděv a notový papír padl k jejich nohám.  
„ Co to děláš-“ stihl vydechnout, ale John se nenechal ošálit. Smýkl svým spolubydlícím na gauč, až jeho samotného překvapila síla, kterou k tomu v sobě našel.  
 Nadechl se, aby dopřál tomu ohni v sobě víc kyslíku a šel k němu, rozepínajíc si poklopec.  Nechtěl se zdržovat oblečením nebo řečmi a tak Sherlocka jen obrátil na břicho a napůl mu stáhnul kalhoty od pyžama, nedílnou součást jeho domácí uniformy.  Sherlock se nebránil, naopak, sáhl pod pohovkovou matraci  a vytáhl odtamtud lahvičku.  
„ Ty parchante-“ uchechtl se John nad úspěchem své dedukce.  
„ To ti to trvalo-“ stačil Sherlock zahuhlat do polštáře, ke kterému ho John tisknul, předtím, než mu jeho dlaň přikryla ústa.  
„ Tak je to lepší,“ usmál se John a druhou rukou mu zajel mezi obnažené půlky. S neomylností lékaře našel bod, který donutil se Sherlocka zachvět a přijal ten fakt se zadostučiněním.

Ne však dostačujícím.

  
Nebral přílišné ohledy na to, jak se Sherlock zakousl do jeho prstů, když do něj zajel. Sám si při tom pocitu kousl do rtu tak, že ucítil krev. Nepřestal  však přirážet a rukou ještě pořád kluzkou od lubrikantu dopřál  Sherlockovi stejnou slast.  
Vyvrcholili už po pár minutách jako nějací teenageři, téměř najednou.  John se svalil vedle Sherlocka a utřel svou krev a sliny, kterými mu zaneřádil lopatku a šíji. Bůh ví, že na tom gauči bylo teď nepořádku mnohem víc.  
  
„ Ty jseš ale vytrvalej bastard,“ řekl zadýchaně a sledoval částečky prachu, které zvířili a které se teď vznášeli ve vzduchu nad nimi.  
  
„ Říkají to o mně,“ odvětil stejně udýchaný Sherlock a vkloubech mu zapraskalo, jak se zvedl a opřel na předloktí.  
  
„ Víš co ještě říkají?“  
  
„ Co?“  
  
„Drž hubu.“

„Ano pane.“  
  
Tak tohle Johnovi od dob armády vážně chybělo.


End file.
